Eyes of Blue
by Crinkle
Summary: Legolas's life is saved by an elf princess of an elven kind he had never heard of. He never gets the chance to meet her. Although, in time drama strikes her people from a raid of orcs for a reason she must find out. In the process coming closer together
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Nuinregwen, her family, snow elves etc. All other characters J.R.R Tolkin would have to take the credit  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue She loved the forest. She loved to just sit in the trees and let her hair flow into the wind. Listen to the trees stories. For they were her only friends. Yes, she had her family, but there was really no one who understood her. All the girls from her home just dressed up and went to dances and spent their time in front of a mirror. There was nothing really the matter with boys. Though, when she offered to be included in their competitions she was rejected. She never really knew why. She could never understand, and though she thought about it all the time she could never come up with a terrible fault of hers. Except for one thing. She was usually silent.  
  
That was most likely it. She didn't usually speak unless spoken to. She never usually engaged in activities with other elves. She loved to see the forest. To ride her horse Nephridel. To just live in the freedom that she was born into. Yes, she was princess of her fathers kingdom. She did not act like a princess at all though. Most likely though because she was born with a spirit that refused to be told what to do. She never listened to her mothers teachings of how to act the part of a lady. She hardly wore dresses. She learned the ways of tracking and fighting instead. She gained wisdom from the trees, her quickness from the wind, her strength from the storm, her gentleness from the snow, and her quietness from the night. She was a snow elf. The only pure one left.  
  
Her parents knew from the beggining that she was. Her untameable spirit, her love towards nature, and she even looked like a pure snow elf. She was not tall but not short. She had long dark brown hair that turn a shade lighter near the end that reached to her waist. She had fair skin and yet she had some freckles that proved her to spend much of her time outdoors. Though, most of all was her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of an ice blue. They were the doorway to her soul and they mirrored her wisdom. Those eyes, were the key to her heritage of the snow elves. Learning and watching in silence.  
  
For that is what most were afraid of. Her silence. She watched and hardly spoke. When you turned and saw her eyes. For her eyes. Her manner was as if she knew something about you in which others did not. She would not tell, but the thought that she knew. She just watched, and that watchful gaze of hers made them feel as if she had read their soul and knew their secret. That was the only reason. She was wise beyond many. They respected her, but did not go any farther than that. She was friendly, but everyone was still uneasy. For that blue gaze of hers could unnerve a balrog. 


	2. Mirkwood Elf

The Mirkwood Elf  
  
  
  
The wind was blowing something fierce when Nuinregwen decided to head back home. It was night out and a huge snow storm had started that afternoon. It did not bother Nuinregwen though. For the cold did not affect the snow elves as much as others. She dropped down from her perch on a tree and was about to get on her horse Nephredil when she hurt a faint noise far off.  
  
"Be silent," she bade Nephredil, and climbed back into the tree. She lept silently from tree to tree closer to where she had heard the noise. She finally stopped in a large pine tree and waited for whatever it was to come into view. Finally she could see what had made the noise. It was an elf. She could tell from the clothing that it was indeed a Mirkwood elf. The elf was clad in colors of green, and had only a light cloak. She could not tell what the elf looked like because the hood of his cloak covered his face. The elf was shivering uncontrollably and from the looks of it, had been hurt. The clothing had tares at the chest. Around the area it was coated with blood. Whenever the elf took a step, a few dropplets of blood stained the white snow.  
  
The elf took a few more steps and then collapsed into the snow. Nuinregwen once assured there was no danger, lept down from the tree and walked towards the fallen elf. She kneeled down next to him and gently rolled him over. When she moved the hood she relized the elf was male and was startled to see that the face which she was sure to be quite an attractive one was very near the color of blue and had scratches all over it. She pushed his cloak aside and inspected his wound. He had deep gashes into his skin which gave her evidence to believe he was attacked by a snow wolf.  
  
He was too heavy to carry so she whistled and seconds later Nephredil arrived. With the help of a fallen tree, she placed him on Nephredil's back and leaded her to an area secluded by many trees in which blocked the wind. She gathered wood and made a fire. She grabbed a blanket from the bag on her saddle and spread it out before the fire. She then placed the elf on the blanket and removed his ripped tunic and cloak. Since she was in the woods so much, she usually kept plenty of supplies in which she might need. So she took out a pan and put snow in it to melt over the fire. Once it melted she ripped off a piece of his cloak and began to wash his wounds. Once done with that she rubbed a cooling salve on them that would keep him from infection until she could get him to the healers. Finally she wrapped some cloth around his chest and placed her fur cloak over him.  
  
After awhile, she noticed some color coming back into his face. Though it seemed that her salve did not work. Soon he received a fever and was tossing and turning in his sleep. He would wake up for a few seconds and then fall back into a fitful sleep. But she was able to poor some broth down his throat in those scarce seconds. She decided there was nothing left that she could do and that he must be taken back to the castle as soon as possible. So she cleaned up her little camp and put everything back into the saddle.  
  
It wasn't the easiest thing getting him over to Nephredil and she tried to put him on her but failed. She looked up to see Nephredil staring at her with eyes that said she was laughing at her."You know, this isn't very easy Nephredil. A little help with him wouldn't be to much to ask would it?" Nephredil snorted and fell down to her knees. This made it much easier to put the elf into the saddle. Once he was in it, Nuinregwen slid in behind him and put her arms around his chest to keep him from falling off. "Let's go home Nephredil." Nephredil knowing she'd get some suger cubes back home bolted off into the white night. 


	3. Thank You

Thank You  
  
  
  
Legolas woke up to find someone opening the drapes of his bed. A bright light blinded him for a few minutes, before his eyes adjusted to the brightness of his room. The large room consisted of only the colors white and silver. He heard footsteps and turned to see a large elf coming to him. "Oh, you've finally awaken. Are you feeling better?" She spoke in a concerned voice. "Yes, but where am I?" Legolas had drawn a blank. All he could remember was when he had been seperated from his group in the storm and had been attacked by a huge wolf. He also remembered the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen staring at him. But that made no sense. What had happened after he killed the wolf? All of it was cloudy in his head. Then he remembered," My friends!" He started to jump from the bed but the elf held him back down.  
  
"Do not worry, we found them. They are at this very minute down in the great hall eating breakfast." Legolas calmed down a bit and then remembered his first few quanderies."But Where am I? How did I get here?" She took a seat at the bottom of his bed. "You are in the castle of the White Forest, home of the snow elves. By the means of which you got here,our princess would have to take the credit. She found you unconscience in the forest. Lucky she was there or you might of been a dead elf right now. It was mighty cold out that night." Legolas thought for a minute. That night? "How long have I been here?" "This be the fourth day," she replied. "We've repaired your clothing, so you can get dressed and come on down and eat if you'd like. I'm sure your friends would like to see you. When your done dressing just ring the bell and I'll come back in and show you the way." With that she left the room.  
  
Legolas got up and found a bandage wrapped around his chest. Careful as to not screw it up, he got dressed in his clothes which were at the bottom of the bed, and rang the bell. The elf healer he assumed came in. She led him down the hallway outside of the door and then turned right at the end of it down a staircase. Once at the bottom, she left him and went back to the healers room. The great hall had quite a few elves in it. The table at the front was where he found his friends and he assumed the royal family from the look of it. "Legolas!," his friends yelled and jumped up from their seats and patted him on the back careful as to not hurt his wound. Finally they all sat down again. Legolas, turned to the king and queen and bowed to them. "Have a seat Prince Legolas. I am King Gavin and this is my wife Queen Emithae." The king introduced Legolas to all at the table which included his son Variel.  
  
After all were introduced and Legolas was served a plate he was ready to thank someone but wasn't sure who." King Gavin.." "Just call me Gavin Legolas." " All right, Gavin, I was let known your daughter saved my life and yet I do not know where she is so that I might thank her." Variel spoke up, " You'll most likely not be finding her here. She gets up and eats breakfast before anyone. Nuinregwen's most likely out in the forest right now like always." "Oh," Legolas spoke," We'll likely be leaving after breakfast. We have to get back to Mirkwood. I must thank you though for all that you have done. We appreciate it a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet your daughter and thank her though. I owe her my life."  
  
After breakfast Legolas and his friends/guards left the castle and worked their way through the White Woods. Although, Legolas had the feeling they were being watched the whole way and he had a faint idea of who it might be. Finally once they got to the edge of the wood Legolas whispered ever so softly, "Thank you Princess." When he was about to start off at full pace again he could of sworn he heard, "Your welcome." 


	4. Nightmare

Nightmare  
  
  
  
"Nephredil, I think we broke the saddle with that last jump." Nuinregwen had jumped out of the saddle and was checking the straps. She had been jumping Nephredil over fallen trees when one of the straps ripped. "Well, we'll just have to make do without the saddle for today." So, she took off the saddle and placed it on the ground. She lept back onto Nephredil's back and loped her around again.  
  
She kept thinking of when the prince left a couple weeks ago. He was well skilled on a horse and knew she had been following him. Not to mention he was quite a handsome elf. She rid herself of the thought. Before she thought of things like that, maybe she should start trying to get some friends instead. "Oh Nephredil, what should I do?"  
  
Of a sudden there was screaming in the distance. "Go, Nephredil! The castle!" She set Nephredil into a full out run. They bolted through the trees and over dead logs. The wind could not catch up to the pair. When they broke out of the tree's, Nuinregwen cried out in horror. The castle was on fire and there were hundreds and hundreds of orcs about. Dead elves were laying everywhere. The snow was coated with their blood. Orcs were attacking elves in masses.  
  
"No!" Nuinregwen screamed. She kicked Nephredil into a run over to the masses of orcs. She pulled out her to swords and sliced away at the orcs. She blocked with her left and stabbed with her right. She kept Nephredil moving as to not let them be overtaken by the foul beasts. She slayed many but they just kept coming. One orc lept and tried to jerk the reigns from her but she jabbed her sword at him. Another orc came over and lifted his sword at her. She did not have her sword in position to block so all she could do was jump off Nephredil. She did but not fast enough. The sword sliced her left thigh with a gash as long as her forearm. She screamed out in pain and whipped her swords out in front of her to fight the oncoming wave. Her agility was down with her hurt leg though and she kept getting knicked here and there.  
  
Finally most orcs started heading her way. So, Nuinregwen whistled for Nephredil who came running. Nuinregwen lept on her back as she came by. She steered to the castle and only saw dead elves. "Father, Mother!" She weaved Nephredil through the bodies to the front doors but a blast of fire sent her back. There was no way to get in there without herself dieing from the flames. With a much saddened heart she turned Nephredil from the castle and headed back onto the fields through the orcs who tried to dehorse her. She finally got to the woods and started to slow down Nephredil when she heard the twang of a bow being released. She kicked Nephredil to her fastest pace weaving her through the trees. They had orcs in the trees. It was as if they had been planning this attack for quite sometime. Nuinregwen kicked Nephredil into a jump over a broken down log when she was struck with an arrow. It got her right shoulder. She almost fell off Nephredil, but gained her balance and bade Nephredil to keep going. She broke off most of the arrow except for what was inbedded into her shoulder. The two never slowed their pace, but kept on going until they reached Rivendelle.  
  
The elves could hear the two coming. They both were breathing quite loudly with Nephredil running full speed ever since the attack, and Nuinregwen being hurt badly and trying to hold onto consciesness. When she got to the stables, there was already a group of elves there including Lord Elrond himself. She stopped Nephredil and nearly fell off. "Lord Elrond, there has been an attack on the castle of White Forest" That was all she could get out. She lost conciesness and fell off Nephredil. Elrond caught her before she hit the ground though. He called his captain of the guard. "Tuilne`, gather 30 of your men. Grab one of Legolas's guards and take him with you. He will know the way to the White Forest. Do what you can there." "Yes, sir," and he left. Lord Elrond then bade the stable master to take of Nephredil and he took Nuinregwen to the healers. 


	5. The Last

The Last  
  
  
  
Legolas woke up early and got dressed and left his room. He was walking down the hallway to the great hall for some breakfast when a maid scurried by and nearly ran him over. "Sorry, Prince Legolas." she mumbled out looking at the ground. "It's quite alright. What's the rush ayways?" "Didn't you here all the commotion last night? An elf came from the Wite Forest badly wounded and said they had been attacked." Before she had even finished her sentence, Legolas was heading towards Elronds office. The door was already opened and he peeked in. Elrond was sitting in his chair. Legolas came in and bowed and then sat in a chair. Lord Elrond spoke first."I see you've finally heard about the attack on the snow elves?" Legolas nodded. "How bad was the damage?" Lord Elrond's face saddened." Tuilne`, sent me message by hawk this morning when he got there. The orcs had already left. The castle was in ashes and there were no survivors except for the one who came last night."  
  
Legolas was deeply saddened remembering how kind the snow elves were to him. They had saved his life. He was suddenely angered. "Why were they attacked? I haven't even heard of the snow elves creating any such conflict with anything. I didn't even know they existed until a couple of weeks ago." "Yes, the lives of the snow elves had been kept much a secret. Nobody has ever known where they lived. I'm taking a guess though that the attack on them has to do with the same topic of which we will discuss at the council when it takes place. Now though, I must take you to see the last of the snow elves."  
  
The two left the office and went into the healers ward. They headed down toward the last bed which was next to a window. Legolas looked into the bed. The elf was a girl. She had scrapes and bruises on her face and she had shadows beneathe her eyes. He was sure she was quite a beautiful elf but the orcs had gotten her good. "Legolas, I need some help with something." He went to a chest next to the bed. He opened it and pulled out a necklace. He brought it back over to Legolas. "Do you recognize this?" It was a silver snowflake with green emeralds and white crystals embedded into it. After he thought about it for a second. He did recognize it. He had noticed that all the members of the royal family had worn it at the castle in the Whit Forest. "I do recognize it. When I was at the castle of the White Forest. When I was eating breakfast I noticed that the King, Queen, and Prince were wearing the exact same necklace. But how could she have gotten it?"  
  
Then it struck him. "This must be the Princess." "I thought just as much but I wasn't sure. I must go, she will be fine but she is going to have a couple of rough nights." Lord Elrond then left the room. Legolas pulled up a chair to her bed. He was looking down at the last snow elf alive and the elf who saved his life. He grabbed hold of her hand with his and held it. He stayed with her everyday like that until she woke up. 


	6. A Late Night Stroll

A Late Night Stroll  
  
  
  
Nuinregwen woke up to the sound of silent breathing next to her. It was dark out. She looked to the soarce of the breathing and found Prince Legolas asleep with his head resting on her bed. She smiled when she noted he was holding her hand. She looked around at the room she was in. It was well furnished and quite beautiful actually. When she turned back to Legolas she found him watching her. "How are you feeling Princess?" "I'm fine. How long have you been there?" He thought for a minute."About six days. You have been very ill." She stared at him, blinked a couple times, and then laid her head back down. It all came crashing down on her. She was in Rivendell because they had been attacked. She wanted to ask what happened but was too scared.  
  
Legolas was watching all the emotions that sped in her eyes. Suprise, doubt, sadness, they held nothing back. He couldn't think of anything he could, so he just aske dthe first thing that popped into his head."Are you hungry? Is there anything I can do?" She looked back at him." No." He sighed and finally got up."Well, seeing how you are alright, I had better get going." He bowed and then left the room.  
  
Nuinregwen got up and checked her bandages. She was almost fully healed. She put on a robe over her gown and went onto the balcony. It was a gorgeous place, but seemed strange to her. She had grown up with snow her whole life. Here, there was none. All around her were flowers of every color you could imagine and trees of every kind galore. She had the sudden urge to go explore it all. She looked about and saw no movement. So, she climbed over her balcony and got into a tree whose limbs spread out over the balcony. She climbed down and finally dropped down from it onto the ground.  
  
She walked over to the stables where she found Nephredil looking bored out of her mind. "Hello girl, looks like they've treated you alright." She patted her soft nose. "You want to go out and explore?" Nephredil started dancing around in her stall. Nuinregwen laughed,"I take that as a yes." She then opened up the stall and leapt onto Nephredil's back and they walked out of the barn and across the grounds. Once they were far enough from the city, she put Nephredil into a gallop and they went into the trees. Nuinregwen looked around in awe. The trees were magnificent. What stories they could tell. She finally stopped Nephredil at a creek. She got off and let Nephredil drink. She looked down at the water.  
  
She sat there for she couldn't remember how long. She finally stood up and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Legolas standing there with his horse. "I see you felt like exploring. It's beautiful here, is it not?" She relaxed again. "Yes, it is. I don't like to stay in the indoors very much. I just feel more comfortable out here." He walked over to her and leaned against a tree. He looked up at the sky. "They're beautiful." She looked up at the sky. It was full of stars. "I don't get to see much of it when I'm in Mirkwood." "Tell me of your home." He was silent for a couple of minutes. "Mirkwood forest is a majestic place. Although it is very dangerous now days. If you are ever to travel through it you must ride in a group unless you are a native. The spiders that reside in some of the trees have gotten quite big over the years. Though, the forest is dark it is beautiful. Some of the best trees you have ever seen. Sometimes I just like to take a walk through the forest and listen to the trees stories. Although, like I said you don't see the stars often. The forest is thick and you can only see the stars if you climb to the tallest of trees. But it is a magnificent place."  
  
He put his hand on the tree and shut his eyes. She watched him. His face was full of compassion. Now this was a true elf of the forest. She turned away and walked over to Nephredil. She climbed on him and faced Legolas. "Let us hope you can return their soon, my friend." She kicked Nephredil into motion and left the area. Legolas watched in silence then turned to his horse. "And let us hope that the sorrow may leave your heart soon." 


	7. Mischevious Grin

Mischievous Grin  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuinregwen woke up later on after the sun had risen. She put on her clothing that had been mended. She found her necklace on the bedside table. She'd had it since she was a baby. It was a silver snowflake with white crystal's and green emeralds embedded in it. She hooked the clasp around her neck and finally left the room and found her way into the great hall where everyone had been eating breakfast. She looked around for a friendly face and finally found Legolas. He waved for her and she came down the stairs and walked over to the table and sat down next to him." Good morning Nuinregwen." "Same to you. Could you do one thing though, and just call me Regwen. Saying Nuinregwen all the time is quite a mouthful." He smiled," Sure."  
  
Not to long after she sat down, Lord Elrond came over to the table. "I'm glad you are feeling better. There is a council today at noon. I'd like you to come to it. There is much to be discussed." "I will be there." He nodded and walked away. She looked around the table which consisted of visitors from around middle earth. The elves of Mirkwood and such were there.There were also many men about, including a man who introduced himself as Aragorn and another who was called Boromir. There were also some dwarves about that she found fascinating unlike most elves. She had no reason to dislike them. Yet. There were five other creatures at the table which she was to be sure were hobbits. They made her smile. Very cheerful they were. She new one of them to be Bilbo Baggins. She had met him before when his little adventure led him near the White Woods. (Forest) She discouraged him for going any further and so he turned and headed the other direction. Although they were quite pleasent folks, she didn't quite know how the two light brown-haired ones could stomache mugs of beer this early in the morning.  
  
If all these free people were here for one coucil, the matter must be an important one. Of what though she didn't know. She turned to Legolas,"Do you know what the coucil will be about?" "I'm at as much of a loss as you are. What ever the matter is we will also probably be discussing the attack on your home." She looked sad the minute the words left his mouth. He wish he had never spoken them. She stood up." I'll see you at the council." She walked away at a fast pace. She would be damned before she let anyone see her shed a tear. She just needed to calm down and think for a minute. She went outside. It was a beautiful morning. She walked a bit until she saw a waterfal that fell into a pool of blue water. She sat on a ledge high above the water and just listened to the water.  
  
She heard a scream and nearly had a heart attack when she finally noted it was just a child playing a game and got excited. Her eyes teared up. It all came back to her. The screams of terror, all the fire, and blood up against a white background, and all the bodies. The thought that she wasn't able to do anything to help it at the time just ate at her heart. She had to find out why they were attacked. Hardly anyone knew of where the snowelves lived. There was a reason they came. They had even set up archers around the perimeter to make sure nobody got away. But she did. She had to go back and look around as much ashard as it would be, she had to. She promised to herself she would find out the reason.  
  
She wiped away her tears. She heard silent footesteps behind her and turned. Legolas had found her. He sat down next to her and was silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm sorry it hurt you." "It's ok Legolas. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." He still looked terribly guilty. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She thought for a second. "Yes." She stood up and waited for him to do so too. When he finally did, she waited for a few seconds. "What can I do?" He looked eager to do whatever. She looked at him and then smiled with a mischevous grin he had never seen before. His eyes widened, but that was all he was able to do before with the speed of lightning she pushed him off the ledge.  
  
He hit the water seconds later. When he popped his head back up she was having a laughing fit. His hair was strung all over his head. He didn't seem to happy. Seconds later he had a though and started flaialing around in the water. "HELP! I can't swim!" "I'm not falling for it Legolas. That's like the oldest one in the book." He finally sunk under the water. She watched the bubbles surface but no Legolas. "You really good at this Legolas." She waited and waited but he still didn't come up. "Legolas?" She paused. "Either you can hold your breathe for a long time, or I just killed the prince of Mirkwood." Now she really started panicking.  
  
Although, what she didn't know is that he surfaced but not in her line of vision. He had climbed the rocks to her left and then snuck up behind her. He was watching her talk to herself and slowly start to panick. Finally he took pity on her and pushed her from behind. She yelled the couple of seconds before she hit the water. She finally poked her head up and glared at him. He laughed and then jumped high in the air and folded into a ball and hit the water with a big splash. She sputtered out water. "I'm going to kill you!" When he surfaced she pushed him back under and the two wrestled around in the water until both asked for mercy. Finally they left the little pool and walked back to there rooms.  
  
They got quite a few funny looks from elves walking by but they just laughed. They stopped laughing when they were halfway down the hallway and saw the look the maid gave them after seeing the puddles of water they left behind them. They both ran back the other direction and took different routes to their rooms. The warning bell rang that the council was in 30 minutes. "See you at the council," and she left him to go to her room. She had to get changed out of her wet clothes. She got to her room and found her servant waiting for her to help clean her up for the council. They both went to her closet to see what was in there. "You have got to be kidding me!" The closet was full of fancy dresses. "Oh Lady Nuinregwen, you'd look beautiful in these. Lets put you into this beautirul blue one. It matches your eyes so." Nuinregwen looked at her with kind eyes and smiled. The servant smiled back. "There is nobody on earth that could get me into that dress." Twenty minutes later she was wearing the dress. 


	8. Promise

Thank you all for reviewing very much!  
  
Coco Beans: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I like "constructive" criticism. I'm glad you somewhat like my character and hope you still enjoy my sotry when I keep writing. And no, she is not going with the fellowship as you can probably tell. I think going with the fellowship is over used. Yes, I did make her very Mary- suish but oh well. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Invader Kit: Thank you for reading and being the first one to review.  
  
She ElfWarrior: Same to you. Thanks.  
  
Texas Emma: Glad you like it Audrey!  
  
Promise  
  
  
  
Nuinregwen arrived at the council just in time. She took her seat next to Gandalf. Lord Elrond nodded to her and then stood up. The news he had to give was chilling to the bone. The one ring had survived. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Lord Elrond beckoned and watched as did everyone else the ring be put on a stone table. Whispers went up around the area, and soon arguments . The man they called Boromir brought up the idea of using the ring against their enemies. Nobody agreed with the idea. Aragorn did away with the idea immediatly pointing out the down side. Others saw the negative side of the plan too, but Boromir did not. Something was wrong with him. She did not know what though.  
  
Finally the idea to destroy it was passed around. All agreed, though Boromir was not to pleased about it. Frodo decided to be the one to take it. Alas, Sam jumped out from behind some bushes," But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" Elrond thought for a moment. "No. It is hardly able to seperate you two. You shall aid him on his jouney. I shall choose companions to aid you in anyway they can on your journey. Before you leave we are going to send out messengers to find any signs or tidings of the Black Riders or other servants of the enemy. Then I shall choose the companions." Frodo nodded.  
  
The lunch bell rang and the council broke up for lunch. Legolas came over to Nuinregwen. "Go ahead Legolas. I need to speak with Lord Elrond." He nodded and left. When everyone had left except for Nuinregwen and Elrond, he sat down. "Do you have any ideas as to why my home was attacked?" She came and sat down next to him. "I do not. The orcs could have just been passing by," he sighed," but you and I both know they did not. The attack was planned. Somebody wanted the Snow Elves out of the way. I do not know your ways. Is there any reason you could think of as to why they would attack you?" She couldn't think of one.  
  
"I don't know Elrond. I honestly never thought about the difference between Elves and Snow Elves. I don't think I ever really cared." She felt ashamed. She never was home long enough to even look up or learn about her heritage or anything. She never was around. All she knew is that she had to get back to the White Forest. Maybe she would find something there. "I think I am going to leave for awhile and try to figure it all out. I do not know how long I will be, but I will return." He nodded. "I expect you are to be going to your home. I hope you find something out. Do hurry though. We are probably going to need your help not to far up our path." She nodded and left for her room.  
  
She packed up the stuff she would need. After she changed, she saddled up Nephredil and put it all in her saddle bags. Finally she said good bye to Legolas. "How long will you be gone?" "I do not know. As long as it takes is all I can say." She wished she could say it was to be a short trip and that she would see him soon but she knew it would be awhile. She felt a pang of sadness having to say good bye so soon. She knew she would see him again, but knowing what was to happen soon what with taking the ring to be destoryed, it would be during a troublesome and dangerous time. "I shall miss you Legolas." "And I you Regwen. Take care of yourself while you are away." She smiled and nodded. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She finally put her arms around him. He hugged her back. "Namarie, mellon." She turned away embarrased and lept onto Nephredil. She waved and then they started toward the White Wood, to find whatever clues she could to help her understand why the Snow Elves were killed.  
  
It took a lot longer to get to her home than when she left it in such a rush. She got to the edge of the wood and made her way to the center. Her heart throbbed the closer she got. There were ashes here and there. She could smell the charred wood up ahead. It seemed to get cold and the wind started blowing something fierce blowing her hair across her face. It seemed as the world went quiet. She came to an opening in the trees. She felt like she died right then and there. Where the castle had been was all just some piles of charred pieces of wood. The snow around that area had melted from the flames. When Elrond sent over the group of Elves, they buried what Snow Elves there were able to bury. She could see the mound near the edge of trees.  
  
There were so many. The Elves had also took the dead orcs. Where she did not know. But there were none in sight. All the beauty, warmth, and life from the area had been destoyed. No children running around, no competitions going on, no bread smells wafting from the kitchens, no horses whinny could be heard. It was all gone and nobody was left alive. Once she had gotten off Nephredil she stumbled over to the graves. She looked at them all with tears flooding her eyes. She didn't care if the world watched now. Grief and despair poured from her eyes. The very trees around her seemed to weep with her. She felt the faintest touch on her head. She looked up. It was snowing. "I swear on my life, I will in anyway I can, help defeat those evil in this world and heal those who still have a chance. Those who did this will not go unpunished. On my life I promise." She collapsed onto the ground with the snow falling all around her. 


	9. Memories

Memories  
No matter how much Nuinregwen searched and searched she could not find any hints of the past. Days turned into weekes and soon into months. She finally lost all hope. She walked through the forest feeling like she had failed her family. She leaned against an old oak. She closed her eyes and listened to natures music. The wind blew throught the trees moving the branches. She could hear a herd of deer off a ways, searching for some food. The trees creeked and groaned protesting against the wind. She heard a voice.  
  
The tree was whispering to her. She placed her hand and head against it shutting her eyes. "Please help me. Tell me why."  
  
The tree didn't just tell her, it showed her. It showed her it's memories.  
  
Flashback~  
  
It was snowing and the forest was young. It was night time. All was silent. Then the trees started screaming. Orcs had axes and were cutting at the trees. An orc came over and started chopping the oak. It screamed in agony. The orc laughed at it's pain and started to swing again. The twang of a bow took it's life. An Elf rode over on her white horse to the oak. She jumped from the horse and she put her hand against the oak and calmed it. The other orcs heard the bow and came running over. She pulled out two swords and battled furiously with them. The night echoed with the clash of steele.  
  
There was one left. She lunged at it with one sword and blocked it's sword with the other. She knocked the sword from it's hands and spun with the swords to send the death blow. She spun and met a dagger. She delt the final blow, decapitating the orc. She dropped her swords and stumbled from the body. She turned. The dagger had pierced her liver. Blood drained from the wound. She stumbled to the oak and sank to the ground. She laid her head against it. The tree saddened. The snowing intenisified.  
  
The Elf started singing to the oak. Calming it. Soon it was just humming, but still just as beautiful. Soon the voice faded from the night. The snow was stained with her blood. The night was silent. No wind blew, no bird sang. Suddenly, the oak began to sway. It's song echoed in the forest. The oak began to glow. It glowed so brightly it illuminated the whole forest. The oak's spirit filled the forest. Soon it began fading coming back to the tree. But the blood of the elf still glowed with the spirit of the tree. The wind began to blow and circle around the area. Then all stopped. The oak stopped swaying and went still. The wind stopped blowing and the glow from the forest dissapered completely.  
  
A cry filled the night. There in the snow where blood had stained was a little girl around the age of three. She was an Elf, made from the blood of the Elf who had died. She had dark brown hair such as the bark and roots of the oak. She had blue eyes such as ice. She had fair skin such as the color of the snow. She had receives swiftness as a gift from the wind, wisdom from the oak, beauty from the snow, grace from the night, and the elven abilities and talents from the elven blood. She had no evil drop of life in her body. She was the purest life on middle earth. The white horse came to the crying Elf. She laid down into the snow next to her giving her heat. The little girl fell asleep athe horses side. The oak watched over the Snow Elf all night and for many day and nights to come. For she was Mother natures own creation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little girl grew up into an older Elf. Still young though. She had not left the forest yet. It was snowing again. She had two swords at her side. The same swords the elf had before she died. Suddenly, some birds flew from a tree. The forest went quiet. She stood still. A few minutes later some riders came through the trees. She looked at them curiously. All had gone quiet when they came through. She could not here a thing but the step of their horses. Suddenly they stopped near her and began looking around. They seemed almost nervous. The Nazgul kicked there horses into action and ran right past her without a glance.  
  
~End of flashback  
  
Nuinregwen jerked from the tree. The Nazgul couldn't see her. 


End file.
